pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Can You Spare a Nickel?
The twentieth episode of Season 30. When Luigi gets broke, he goes around town looking for a job. Isabella is willing to help him out. Doofenshmirtz trains Luigi, for Luigi finds jobs at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Episode Summary One day, Luigi is looking through the classifieds in the newspaper. He sees a job opening at some Doof place. Luigi asks Mario for help, but Mario is booked for the day. He asks Phineas, but Phineas has plans with Baljeet and Irving at a concert about teeth. He asks Ferb and Ferb shows him his full schedule. Phineas suggests asking their friend, Isabella. Luigi goes over to the Garcia-Shapiro's house and Vivian answers. Luigi asks to see Isabella. Isabella comes and asks Luigi what he's doing. He explains his job situation and Isabella is willing to help. He gives her the address of the business he plans to work for. Then Luigi randomly wonders where Perry is. He says that's his third time. If he can reach ten times, he will feel proud. Perry is rocketing towards Doof's place and Monogram is giving him his mission. Perry is notified that Doofenshmirtz has placed out an ad in the paper and he says that he could be expecting extra company in today's scheme. Carl then randomly asks Monogram where is board game Situation went. He says to go look in the closet next to his paint splatter parachute pants. Monogram then signs out. With Luigi and Isabella, the duo heads to the penthouse. Luigi says hello to Doofenshmirtz and tells him he's applying for a job. Then Doof asks if Isabella is, but she says she's just here to help. Doofenshmirtz says there's no point of her being here if she's not applying. Isabella angrily leaves. Doofenshmirtz tells Luigi he better not be a pain in the butt, for he had trained one nasty fella some schemes ago. He presents to him the blueprint for his latest Inator. He tells Luigi to work on it. After several hours, Luigi realizes this job application is a scam. He confronts Doof as he's watching his favorite Spanish soap opera. Luigi frees Perry and together they fight Doof. Once defeated, Luigi realizes that the agent is Perry. Perry starts to sweat milk. Luigi tells Perry he promises not to tell any soul. He even pinky promises. But on the up side, Luigi scored some cash for at least building some of the Inator. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Sorry but I'm on a tight schedule," Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair He simply enters through a door Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *Baljeet and Irving are only mentioned in this episode Continuity *Monogram mentions his paint splatter parachute pants ("Spa Day") *The third time Luigi wonders where Perry is ("Isabella Meets Evilbella", "The Battlerock Quest") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Rodrigo ("Minor Monogram") *Doofenshmirtz's interest for Spanish soap operas is seen ("The Great Indoors") *Third time a good guy sees Perry as an agent, the second time for a Mario character ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "The Quest for the Lost Mushroom") *A reference to platypuses sweating milk is seen ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Doof Dynasty") Mario Continuity None seen Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A major part of the season *'Trouble': The board game Carl is looking for is similar to the game Trouble Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works